Obitine: The Breaking Point
by Lordhadrian
Summary: Obi wan is kidnapped by the pirate Hondo, and Satine must wrestle with the choice of staying true to her ideals of non violence or taking action before he is tortured to death. Can true love win the day?


Obitine: The Breaking Point

Obi-wan had thought the negotiations with Mandolore and Coruscant would be very successful. He was about to meet Prime Minister Olmec to help deal with a scourge of pirates in the system.

Unfortunately, Obi-wan did not anticipate a pre-emptive strike by the pirates.

He certainly did not anticipate that Hondo Ohnaka would be leading the raid that attacked the negotiations that left him incapacitated.

"You fell for it again, my Jedi friend!" Hondo smiled as Obi-wan woke up from a drug that was slipped into his drink at the negotiations.

"Hondo!" Obi-wan gave his trademark smile despite the lulling sensation that left him feeling like a lead weight. "You're a sight for sore eyes. And I should know. My eyes are aching..."

Hondo smiled at Kenobi's undeterred sense of humor.

"We had to drug your tea to make the raid a success, Master Jedi. It was the only way to assure our success. Olmec and his guards fled when we attacked, and nobody bothered to carry you to safety. They left you to die."

Obi-wan shrugged "So, what do you want with me? Are you that desperate for conversation?"

"I am going to ransom you back to the Jedi. The humiliation will make your Chancellor think twice before opening up deals with the Mandolorians. Olmec and the Mandolorians will view your Republic as weak, and will not unite with you to stop our activities in the system."

Hondo walked by him and looked out a window of his base on an unamed planet.

"To top it off, the ransom will make me wealthy. A win-win situation."

Obi-wan smiled and rolled his eyes "You realize the Jedi will not negotiate. They will not bargain with pirates."

Hondo slowly turned to Obi-wan. "Then they will watch you suffer. Surely your keepers of the peace will not let you endure so much."

"I've had worse than you, Hondo." Obi-wan threw down the gauntlet.

"We shall see." Hondo's smile faded.

At the Palace, Duchess Satine sat pensively on her throne, waiting for word of Obi-wan's fate. Her stomach was in a knot as she faced Minister Olmec, Master Windu and Master Rancisis of the Jedi Order.

Bo Katan was by her side, in full Mandolorian regalia.

"Your Highness" Mace cleared his throat "I have no doubt that the Pirates will contact us soon about the fate of Master Kenobi. You need not concern yourself with his safety."

Olmec sputtered a response with a little more arrogance "It is a matter for the Jedi and the Republic. We are hardly to be involved in this debacle!"

Satine narrowed her eyes at Olmec "I will use my own judgement on what matters to the people of Mandolore, Minister. As for you, Master Windu, I can assure you that the negotiations and Kenobi's safety are a high concern. If the pirates can mock our security so close to our world, they will continue to become bolder in their attacks upon us."

A message from the comlink drew everyone's attention to the screen.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Hondo chuckled as his face appeared before them.

Satine's heart jumped into her throat as she spotted Obi-wan in the background of Hondo's transmission. He was tied to a chair, and looked as if he had been severely beaten.

The Jedi gathered around the hologram to talk. They were shocked at Kenobi's condition, but remained calm.

Satine clutched her throne with intense fingers, digging into its fine carvings. Her face remained stone cold in Hondo's presence.

"Ah, good. Everyone's here, and we can talk like one big happy family!"

Hondo smirked.

Mace was not amused "You risk much kidnapping a Jedi. The Republic has pt a bounty out for you!"

Hondo waved him off. "Talk talk, yawn yawn. I am safe from your bounties and retaliations. Master Jedi Kenobi, however...does not seem to be faring well under my care."

Obi-wan is zapped with a taser and spasms in agony for several seconds to show that Hondo was in control of the talks. Satine held back tears, not daring to show weakness in front of the despicable pirate.

"I want 50,000 Republic credits for the Jedi. If you refuse..."

Obi-wan was tasered again, writhing in torment.

Satine stood up defiantly "We do not bargain with scum! These are MY terms, pirate! I'm giving you one chance. You will free the Jedi...or I will hunt you down. I will burn your bases and destroy your ships! I will mock your existence with equal pain, equal despair!"

Hondo smiled and laughed "You are a helpless woman who should clean my house and launder my clothes! You have no power here!"

Bo Katan tried to hold her sister back, but the fury had been unleashed.

"Your highness, let us reason with him!" Mace tried to take control of the situation, but the conversation was clearly between the pirate and the Duchess.

"I like your spirit, woman!" Hondo taunted "This Jedi must mean a lot to you. You may have him for 100,000 credits! Go on, woman! BEG FOR HIS LIFE!"

Satine pushed everyone away from the screen, keeping her stone cold face, hiding her broken heart.

"If you touch him again...there will be no power, no angel or devil in the galaxy that will save you from my wrath. If you inflict your disgusting weapon on him, I will return the favor a hundred fold! If you should mock this house again with your folly, I will return the mocking with deep regret!"

"Silence pacifist!" Hondo started acting nervous, but stared back despite Satine's threats "I know you, and you are a faint wallflower!"

"I AM DUCHESS OF MANDALORE! My will shall be felt by those who would dare to test the sovereignty of my realm!"

"Good luck finding us!" Hondo blasted Obi-wan a final time before exiting the screen.

Satine moved fast, leaving all the men in the room shocked and bewildered.

"Please fetch my armor, sister." Satine whispered a plea. Bo Katan looked at her, hesitating. But did so quickly. She had never known Satine to be filled with such a cause, such a fervor to make justice happen.

Bo suddenly realized what a thunderstorm love could be in the heart on one hurt as Satine had been by the sight.

Obi-wan was helpless, and the Jedi were ineffective. Obi-wan's only hope lay in the heart of a Tigress who would never stop until he was safe again.

Minister Olmec ran up to her as she was putting on her armor and jet pack.

"Your Highness! This is insane! You cannot involve yourself in Republic matters! We can negotiate with Hondo the Pirate. Let the foolish Jedi pay their ransom!"

Satine ignored him, Bo gently pushed Olmec back "This is beyond your understanding."

Satine and Bo walked down deeper into the palace. Bo Katan pressed a button on her armor, sending a signal for her troops to gather.

"I traced the link Hondo made with us." Bo Katan marched next to her sister. "He and his band of pirates are hiding in the old mine at Mount Tractus Catena. Foolish of them to thnk they can hide right here on Mandolore!"

It was Satine's turn to smirk "He thinks he is clever as a man. He will know what true anguish is.

They entered a secret war room, one Satine hoped never to use in her life time. A Shuttle and hanger bay were nearby. Bo Katan's platoon of troops lined up for inspection as Satine finished putting on her helmet.

"I had wished to never wear this armor, you realize." Satine whispered to Bo.

"I know." Bo Katan replied stoically.

Satine inspected the troops, quickly marching past them.

"Children of Mandolore...I intend to put you in harm's way! Anyone who does not wish to be a part of this mission, step away now!"

The soldiers waited, and stood their ground.

"Let's go!" Satine led them into the large shuttle.

The shuttle launched out of the secret bay, into the night under the bright moon of Concordia.

"Majestic": watch?v=YqMidM…

Satine took deep breaths. Could she kill another? Would she? She was torn for the ideals of a new Mandolore and the Man who would be King in her heart.

Hondo had brought this. The Pirates mocked her. They tortured a good man ruthlessly, tormented him. There would be war.

As they near the grand Mount Tractus Catena, a red light came on, an alarm sounded.

"They've spotted our heat signature. They are firing laser batteries!" Bo announced.

Explosions rocked the shuttle, but Satine was rock steady.

"It's time to jump." She commanded.

The shuttle doors opened, the Mandolorians jumped into open air and continued the assault on their jet packs while the shuttle drew the flak fire.

The formation of commandos lit up the night sky in a beautiful pattern as they spear headed their way to battle like Valkyries of legend.

Satine motioned to Bo in their secret hand signals to split up the troops.

They landed near the pirate base with stealth and charged forward, blasting any guards they spotted.

Dozens of pirates open fired, but the Mandolorians used the shadow of night to evade much of the danger. Their stealthy attacks and grenades caused chaos and mayhem as the pirates scrambled helplessly in a panic.

Bo Katan attacked all around the perimeter, blowing up any small buildings, radar devices, and defense posts.

Satine took the direct assault into the main compound, blasting her way through doors, scanning for life signs to find Obi-wan.

It sickened her with each enemy she blasted, each enemy she killed...but there was a greater goal to achieve.

She suddenly felt...a presence. Satine ran to a large bolted door and fired her rifle. Weakening the door, she kicked it in,

Hondo was next to Obi-wan, holding a gun, but surprise and fear flashed across his face.

"Careful Satine!" Obi-wan called to her. He was still tied up in a chair, bruises on his face. He looked worn out from the taser attacks.

Hondo aimed his gun at Kenobi. Satine raised hers at him.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"We can make an arr-" Hondo started to renegotiate, but Satine simply blasted him in the shoulder.

Hondo fell to the floor "OW! You shot me! Are you crazy!?"

Satine marched fast and kicked him in the face, knocking the pirate out cold.

Silently she cut away Obi-wan's bonds and carried him with surprising strength from the room. Obi-wan looked in her eyes, relieved from trying to stay strong under torture.

"This is a new look for you" He smiled weakly "I don't think you needed to go to all this trouble. I had them right where I wanted them!" He joked, wincing in pain.

Satine allowed her tears to burst forth, an tore off her helmet to look intio his eyes drectly.

"Still the stupid optimist...but I would give up an Empire to see your smile again."

Obi-wan was about to give another snarky comment, but Satine silenced him with a kiss, the deepest kiss.

A kiss envied by Gods and Demons, who wept knowing that the greatest love was held by mere mortals, a forbidden love cherished more highly than gold or politics.

Obi-wan caressed her face and kept the kiss deeper still.

Satine wanted to ravage him there, but carried him out of the compound silently to Bo Katan and the rest of the warriors. Dozens of pirates lay on the ground, having surrendered to the mercy of the Duchess.

Bo Katan bowed to her sister with a knowing expression. The battle was won.

The shuttle landed, opening its hatch for Satine.

"I suppose the Jedi council is waiting to take me back..." Obi-wan sighed.

"They can wait." The warrior Duchess gave a mischievious smile. "I am the victor, and to the victor...the spoils of war."

She boarded the shuttle, carrying him. The shuttle flew off, and she tended to his wounds.

Obi-wan needed to heal fast after his ordeal with the pirates, for he soon realized the night was young...and Satine would share with him an entirely new ordeal that would test his Jedi Disciplines.

Unlike with Hondo, however, Obi-wan had no snappy lines to give.


End file.
